


You Make It so Easy

by momojuusu



Series: Momojuusu’s Songfics Parade [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with Kihyun is so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make It so Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnaenuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaenuna/gifts).



> I should’ve made Wonho as a jerk, but everything happened under my control, so I hope you’ll be satisfied enough with ex-jerk!Wonho.
> 
> My interpretation of the song behind this story might be wrong, but can you all pretend that it’s just fine and let it slide? T-T
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.
> 
> P.S. Pardon the very very super slight mention of Showhyuk; I couldn’t help myself.

Falling in love with Kihyun was so easy.

Despite of how hard it was to tell Kihyun about his feelings, Hoseok easily fell deeper and deeper, even harder in every moment he spent with Kihyun.

Falling in love with Kihyun felt like a leaf falling to the ground from a branch of a tall tree; it was so light, so graceful.

Falling in love with Kihyun felt like the white sand that fell when you flipped an hour glass. It happened so fast that Hoseok needed a moment or two to realized that he had finally fallen completely.

Falling in love with Kihyun was so easy, despite of how strange love felt for Hoseok. He had never fallen for someone this hard; Kihyun was his first time and he hoped would be the last person he would fall for.

Usually, falling in love wasn’t Hoseok’s thing. He was this person, whom people called a jerk, a player; someone who would play with the other’s heart without feeling guilty after. His ‘victims’ were uncountable, whether they were men or women. He didn’t like to be tied in a relationship, thus having a one night stand in a drunken state after messing around in a night club was more than enough to him. He enjoyed it when people loved him in bed and hated him once they regained their consciousness later in the morning.

Love was strange to Hoseok, but with Kihyun, it was a different case.

Minhyuk said it was normal. Minhyuk said he should just let go of his heart, letting it decide what was best for him. In a normal situation, Hoseok wouldn’t listen to Minhyuk, remembering that Minhyuk and he were just alike. But, he didn’t know why, this time Minhyuk sounded so reasonable (lately Hoseok found out that Minhyuk was dating this guy named Hyunwoo, someone he met in a gay bar, an innocent coffee shop owner, who was tricked by his friends to come to the bar and hook up with someone for the sake of losing virginity. Too bad, his so-called virginity should end up in Minhyuk’s ass).

Hoseok cursed at the fact that falling for Kihyun made him believe in something he had never known before.

But, he did it anyway. He let his heart decide and his heart said he should settle his feelings down in Kihyun.

That was why tonight he sat side by side with Kihyun on the couch in Kihyun’s neat apartment, pretending to enjoy the romantic comedy movie, even though actually he felt like his stomach would throw everything he ate during dinner time up because the anxiety was no joke. His palms were sweating by now while Kihyun didn’t seem to notice the nervous atmosphere that got thicker in every second beside him.

“How could someone be that stupid, yet lovely at the same time?” Kihyun said, sometimes chuckling at the silly behavior of the actor in the movie. He leaned over into Hoseok’s direction—they were so close, but weren’t close enough to make a physical contact (which made Hoseok want to desperately scream because he was itchy to stretch his arm and pull Kihyun into his embrace, but he couldn’t do it... yet).

“The way we met was stupid, too, do you still remember?” Hoseok muttered as he eyed the sweet man beside him.

“How could I forget? You threw up on my favorite shirt,” Kihyun’s expression changed, as though he brought himself back to the moment when he first met Hoseok. “You were drunk, alone, and almost messing with someone who had a dangerous reputation, and I was the one who had to take you home, thanks to the bartender’s pleading eyes.”

“But, you didn’t know where I lived, so you took me here,” Soft laughter came from Hoseok.

“If I already knew Minhyuk that night, I’d gladly scold him for letting you hang out in a bar only by yourself.”

“If Minhyuk was there that night, we would never spend any Saturday nights in your place like this. I would still rather go to a club and you, I don’t know, maybe you would go to a bar out of boredom, like what you did back then, or maybe you would do something boring like studying for no reason.”

“If we didn’t meet, you might be about to fuck someone right now,” The smile on Kihyun’s face wasn’t something Hoseok wanted to see; having Kihyun teasing him about his past behavior of being a one night stand fan never felt good.

“Oh, come on,” Hoseok laughed nervously. “I never do that anymore.”

“Why don’t you?”

Hoseok gulped before moving his eyes to the TV screen. Kihyun stared at him and, oh god, Hoseok felt the wave of nervousness hit him even harder than before. He was almost breathless that he needed to inhale slowly to calm himself down.

Kihyun’s eyes were so pretty.

“Because…” The older tapped his finger on the arm of the couch, chewing his lower lip anxiously. Was this the time? The moment was just right; even the actor in the movie was now confessing to the girl, as though the scene happened to trigger Hoseok to do the same.

_It’s now or never, Hoseok. Man up; it’s now or never._

“Because…?”

“Because… I’ve found something that is more precious than having a one night stand with random people.”

Kihyun tilted his head. “What is that?”

_Talking with you. Laughing with you. Spending time with you. Loving you._

Hoseok’s eyes softened as he finally landed them on Kihyun’s. The next word was uttered in a soft, gentle manner.

“… You.”

Falling in love with Kihyun was so easy.

Falling in love with Kihyun felt like an ocean when it pulled the tide in; Hoseok was the ocean, who wanted to pull Kihyun in so they could always get close to each other.

Falling in love with Kihyun felt like every raindrop pouring over the Earth in a rainstorm; Hoseok was the drop, who fell harder and even harder for one flower named Yoo Kihyun.

Falling in love with Kihyun was so easy, and the peck Kihyun gave to him on his lips made it even easier.

 

* * *

 

_You make it so,_

_you make it so,_

_you make it so easy_

_This letting go is so beautiful_

_'cause you make it so easy to fall so hard_

**[Phillip Phillips – So Easy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JxGAAe2E6uU) **


End file.
